Familiar (Naruto)
by miamorose
Summary: NARUTO'S WORLD! WHAT'S GOING ON!
1. Chapter 1

_We begin off with three girls. C, who wants adventures to happen, S, the one who seems pretty wise about her choices and lastly D, the one who follows along the other two. Their life is about to change when C notices something different in the package she ordered. What could it be?!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 - NARUTO'S WORLD?!**

"Ugh, I'm tired of school already." C said, as she threw her backpack on the floor.

"Me too.." S said.

"Me three.." D said.

"I wish something amazing would happen and just... Change our lives forever." The three flopped down on the bed and stared blankly at the ceiling for a good minute.

"Ah well, this is depressing, let's just re-watch Naruto." S said. This was already the 100th time they watched Naruto and still were never tired of it. S got out disc one from the shelf - "Enter of Naruto Uzumaki." Just as she was about to play it, there was a knock at the door.

"Yes! My package is here!" C yelled as she jumped up from the bed and ran to the door. "Thank you, have a nice day." She said as she came skipping back.

"What'd you order?" S and D said harmoniously.

"Oh you know, the usual. Some Naruto items. Look, I got a Gaara toy, a Naruto toy, oh, and here's a Itachi one for you." She handed S the toy; the one that she's been wanting for a while. "Wait... There's something else. What's this? I'm pretty sure I didn't order this one."

C held up 3 gold bracelets.

"Wow, they must of messed up the order but oh well, it's mines now! Hey, lucky! There's 3 each for us, let's put it on." C handed the 2 bracelets to S and D.

"Wow, it's really pretty. Wait, what's this manual for?" S said, holding up a paper. It contained instructions on the bracelets.

"Whatever, who cares what the paper says. Who writes a manual on a bracelet, anyways. Haha, what? On how to put it on? C'mon now, not like it's gonna do anything." C taunted.

"Ha, you're right." D retorted.

"Let's just watch the movie already then." S said. She dropped the paper back inside the package.

Naruto's opening showed - how he was such a troublemaker by painting on the hokage's faces.

"Haha, Naruto! The life he has is so... Adventurous! I wish I was in Naruto."

Just as C spoke the magic words, a flash of light surrounded the three girls and sent them to a place that would change their lives forever.

*MANUAL for the teleportation bracelet: Call out the place you desire to be and you will be transported there. Not yet tested.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The three screamed as they were falling from the sky.

In a flash, three "shadow-people" grabbed ahold of the girls and bagged them up individually. Trying to fight their way out by screaming and rustling around, but it was no good. They were captured or... Kidnapped?! But by who?!

As the three finally woke up, they checked their surroundings. They were put in a cell.

"Where are we?! Let us out!" C jumped up and shook the bars.

"I'm scared..." D said. She hugged herself and looked like she was about to cry.

"Let's stay calm, right now, we don't know where we are. Wait... Why do you two look so different?" S said.

"Oh my God, you do too!" C yelled.

"But this place looks so familiar... Hey there's a window, let's look out."

The three ran to the window and peered out. They could see villages, tons of them and one particularly familiar mountain that really caught their attention. It was carved with 4 heads on it. They looked at each other.

"THE LEAF VILLAGE?!" The three yelled out.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuation from...

_The three ran to the window and peered out. They could see villages, tons of them and one particularly familiar mountain that really caught their attention. It was carved with 4 heads on it. They looked at each other._

_"THE LEAF VILLAGE?!" The three yelled out._

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 - Team RAY**

"OMG! We're in Naruto! Could it be because of these bracelets?!" C yelled in joy.

"I don't think you remember the situation we're in." S glared at C. "You idiot, you should've read the manual. And for all we know, we could be counted as enemies; walking into enemy territory."

"No, we're in the Leaf village! They're the good guys." C argued back.

"It's not the time to argue you two!" D sprang up!

Everything went silent for a while. Then there were footsteps. The three looked off into the darkness, sweat coming down. The steps came closer and closer until... They were right infront of the cell door.

"They're up." One anbu man said.

"We saw them falling from the sky." Another anbu said.

"They seem harmless." The third anbu said.

Then a man with "fire" written on his hat walked up.

"Now, now. Hello, we didn't mean to frighten you girls. I am the hokage, Sarutobi, Hiruzen. Young girls, what are your names?"

The three looked at each other and whispered.

"We can't use our real names. It'll be too weird. Let's make some up. Anyways, main thing is, pretend we don't know anybody here or else we'll really seem like spies." The three agreed.

C went up. "Hey old man, I'm Ayame!"

"Fool, do you know who you're talking to?!" One anbu man shot out.

The old man just chuckled; she seemed to remind him of someone.

S went up. "I'm... Ryoko." She looked to the right.

Last but not least, D went up. "Hello, I'm Yoko."

Hmm... The hokage thought to himself. These three definitely reminded him of...-

"What are you gonna do with us?" Ayame said.

Losing his train of thought, the hokage looked at them and said, "You three will be going to The Academy and will be put in a group. This man here will escort you. Oh, and do not let anyone know of how you got here. It will cause disturbances."

A man with white spiky hair, a mask over his face, and reading a book walked over.

"KAKA-" Ryoko and Yoko covered Ayame's mouth.

"What did we say?!" The two whisperingly yelled.

"Oops. Almost slipped out." At least no one suspected anything.

"This is Hatake, Kakashi. You will be leading these girls to The Academy." The hokage said.

"Hai, hai. Let's go you three." Kakashi said already walking off.

As they left the anbu's asked the hokage, "Is it alright to let them go to The Academy or even be in the Hidden Leaf village?"

The hokage just smiled.

(**The Academy**)

"Last but not least, team 7 will be Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Iruka called out.

"Ugh, noooo~ I have to be with Sasuke." Naruto thought gloomily.

"Yay! Sasuke!~" Sakura cheered aloud. "_Shānnarō!_" Inner Sakura said.

"..." Sasuke said.

"Anyways, we will be having 3 new students as of today. Please, come in!" Iruka called out.

Ayame, Ryoko, and Yoko walked in slowly.

"I am Umino, Iruka. Please introduce yourselves."

Ayame breathed in... "I'm AYAME! And you all better remember that!" She yelled out.

"Oh great... Another Naruto." Sasuke and Sakura thought and sighed.

"I'm Ryoko." Ryoko said calm and collectively.

Whoah, she's cool - a bunch of the girls in the class thought. Sasuke observed her quietly.

"And I'm Yoko~" She stuck out her tongue.

"You three will be in TEAM RAY. (Ryoko, Ayame, Yoko)" Iruka said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Continuation from...

_"You three will be in TEAM RAY. (Ryoko, Ayame, Yoko)" Iruka said, smiling._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 - Who is the mysterious anbu man?!**

"You guys can go sit down now." Iruka said.

The three found seats and sat down. Ayame surveyed everybody.

"OMG, you guys. It's Naruto!" Ayame squealed. The three were really excited about this whole life changing experience.

"We're... Team RAY, huh?" Ryoko said.

"Yeah, but I wonder who's going to be our sensei." Yoko said.

(**During break time**)

Team 7 walks over to Team RAY.

Naruto gets on the table and eyes the three intently. Ayame looks at him lovingly, intently. This girl was loud just like him. A bit similar. Just a bit. Ayame was too happy on her part. Her favorite character right now was looking into her eyes.

"Hm, what's so special about you girls anyway?" Naruto taunted. Sakura elbowed Naruto on the head.

"Hehehe, sorry for his rudeness. Naruto, you idiot!" As Sakura dragged him away by his ear.

"He's right. Why are you guys here? I've never seen you girls before." Sasuke looked at the three girls waiting for an answer.

"We're from the Leaf village. That's all." Ryoko said. Sasuke stared at Ryoko, things seemed a little intense.

"Whatever." Sasuke walked off.

"He kind of freaks me out. Emo-child." Ayame said.

"He's so cool~" Yoko said, clasping her hands together.

(**Outside of The Academy**)

A man dressed in anbu with a mask over his face comes over to the three girls.

"I'll be being your mentor from now on. Onegai shimasu. Since I've heard a bit of your story and looking at it, it seems you girls do not really know how to control chakra or form any justu's."

"Yes, that's right." Yoko said.

"Teach us, sensei! Teach us!" Ayame whined.

(**8 hours of training**)

"Omg, it looks so easy in the movies - harder in reality, sigh. I'm so beat." Yoko fell to the ground, finally got the hang of things.

"Huff, huff. Not... Done... Yet... Huff, huff." Ayame panted, wiping dirt off her face.

"A bit more." Ryoko said, already bending on her knees.

"From the looks of it, you girls are weak." The anbu sensei said.

Weak, weak, weak - kept ringing into Ryoko's ears.

"If you can't do this, you're a loser Ayame." Ryoko challenged.

"Heh, is that right? Don't be crying when I beat you then." Ayame smirked.

The two went at it. Finally finishing their task. Being able to control their chakra.

"Well, well, I'll go get some drinks for you three." The anbu sensei walked off.

Gasping for air after all that hardwork. Felt pretty good, at least getting a bit work done. Everything got quiet. Suddenly, they hear rustling from the bushes.

"Sensei? That was quic-" Ayame was about to finish her sentence when a big snake, about 5'' in width came slithering quickly towards them. The girls jumped up. What to do? This snake shot up to about 6'' in the air. The snake's fang slashed at Ayame and whipped its tail at Yoko. Ryoko looked in horror at them, unconscious. What to do?

Then suddenly the anbu sensei appeared. He attacked the snake with one slash and the snake was split in two. "Are you okay? We have to get the others to a hospital! Ryoko!"

Ryoko was dazed at the fact that she couldn't protect her close ones. Weak, weak, weak, kept ringing in her ears. She finally snapped out of it. They took the two to Konoha Hospital.

"They were too exhausted from the training and the hit from the snake made it worse. But the nurse says they'll be okay, Ryoko. Don't worry." Ryoko paced back and forth. Then she stopped and looked at the anbu sensei.

"Am I weak?" She asked. He looked at her.

"If you come with me, you'll become stronger. I'll give you time to think about it but if you've thought about it, leave on the night of a full moon. There, you will also meet someone with the same potential as you." He walked away and from in the mask lay a nasty smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Continuation from...

_"Am I weak?" She asked. He looked at her._

_"If you come with me, you'll become stronger. I'll give you time to think about it but if you've thought about it, leave on the night of a full moon. There, you will also meet someone with the same potential as you." He walked away and from in the mask lay a nasty smile._

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 - Chuunin Exams**

Ryoko went back in the room where Ayame and Yoko resided in. Why was she the only one spared? Why wasn't she the one who got hurt instead? Why couldn't she get stronger already and protect the people important to her? Back at home too, in the real world, she knew that she couldn't protect Ayame (her sister) from those bullies and her family were such in a big debt. Ryoko knew what would happen if she left Konoha. But what would her answer be?

(**Morning**)

Ayame wakes up.

"Ugh, my head hurts. That damn snake! I'll take you on- Eh, where am I?"

"You're finally up, sleepyhead." Yoko giggles at Ayame. "We were taken to Konoha's Hospital."

"Ah, I see. Eh? Where's Ryoko? Is she hurt too?"

"Ryoko's okay, she went to grab some food for us. But now that you mention, she did seem alittle off."

"Off, huh?" Ayame knew when Ryoko was not feeling well. She would wait until Ryoko got back to talk to her.

(**Marketplace**)

Ryoko went to buy some fruits for Ayame and Yoko. Still thinking about what her answer would be.

"-EY! HEY!" Ryoko turned around to see who was calling her.

"I've been calling out to you for a while now." It was Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke!

"Ah, sorry... Hey." Ryoko put on a tired smile.

"Ano, ano, what're you doing here? And where's the other two girls that are always with you?" Naruto asked.

"... Resting in the hospital. We... Well, they were attacked." Ryoko clenched the fruit in her hand, breaking it into bits. Sasuke watched her closely.

"Ah! I'm so sorry to hear. So, that's why you're here, buying food for them." Sakura said.

"Yeah, what're you guys doing here?" Ryoko questioned.

"We're getting ready for the Chuunin Exam! I'm so pumped!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Oh right. Goodluck." Ryoko said turning around to leave.

"Hey, she doesn't seem like she wanted to talk to us. Do you think we were a bother?" Sakura whispered to Naruto and Sasuke.

"A bother?! No way, we haven't done anything!" Naruto shouted!

"You idiot, Naruto! You were the one calling out to her!" Sakura shouted back and punched Naruto's head.

"... Hmph, whatever." Sasuke said, walking off.

"You're right, Sasuke~" Sakura replied, running after him.

(**Hospital**)

Ryoko pushed the sliding door aside.

"You guys are up. I got us some fruits." Ryoko smiled. She setted the bag of fruits on the table. Ayame observed Ryoko closely.

"Stop pretending already, Ryoko. What's your problem?" Ayame said straight forwardly. Yoko looked at the two. Ryoko knew Ayame was catching onto her feelings, she had to think fast.

"What're you talking about? Anyways, I met Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke at the marketplace! Ah, they're gonna have the Chuunin Exams today. Hurry up and recover so we can go watch them!" Ryoko said.

"Oh right! The Chuunin Exams. Let's hurry up and eat already so we can cheer Sasuke on!" Yoko exclaimed. Ayame just stayed quiet.

Then... (?!)

They all looked at each other. This is the day the hokage will die.


	5. Chapter 5

Continuation from...

_They all looked at each other. This is the day the hokage will die._

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - Final answer?!**

"What do we do?!" Ayame shouted.

The three thought intensely. Sweat coming down. One problem just kept leading to another.

"Do you think we could possibly change what happens here then?!" Yoko exclaimed.

Everyone got quiet.

"No." Ayame and Yoko turned to look at Ryoko.

"What?!" Ayame's eye twitched. "So, we just stand around, knowing that someone important to this village will die?!" Ayame stood up and grabbed Ryoko by her shirt. They both stared angrily at each other.

"Cut it out you two!" Yoko pulled the two apart. She could never keep up with the two.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Ayame ran out the door, towards the Chuunin Exam was being held.

"Ryoko, what's wrong? We have to at least do something!" Yoko exclaimed, then she took off after Ayame.

Ryoko stood up and walked out the opposite way where Ayame and Yoko ran. Somewhere, deep in her, her blood boiled.

(**Chuunin Exam**)

Sasuke was already fighting Gaara.

"Huff, huff, made... It." Ayame panted. Yoko just finally caught up behind her. Ayame looked up towards where the hokage and kazekage were sitting. Anger grew in her.

"We can't do much, we barely can form justu's or control our chakra yet, Ayame!" Yoko said.

"Then what do you suppose we do?! If I found out someone knew that you or Ryoko was going to die and did nothing about it, I would hold a grudge towards that person for the rest of my life!" Ayame shouted.

Yoko was taken aback. Ayame ran towards the kage's. _THUMP!_ Yoko stared in disbelief.

"Ryoko... What... Are you... Doin-" Yoko was cut-off.

"It's not our place to stop things. This is how things should be. Don't worry, I just knocked her out for awhile." Then there was an explosion. The two looked up, where the kage's were sitting. The hokage was fighting Orochimaru and Gaara had escaped with Temari and Kankorou with Sasuke chasing after them. Ryoko set Ayame down, stood up and walked towards the anbu sensei. Yoko knelt down and held Ayame watching Ryoko say something to him.

"I'll be there."


	6. Chapter 6

Continuation from...

_Yoko knelt down and held Ayame watching Ryoko say something to him._

_"I'll be there."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6 - Hokage's death & Shukaku's awakening**

Ryoko left. Somehow, Yoko had a gut feeling that something terrible was going to tear her & Ayame up. Kakashi & Guy were fighting the "anbu's" that had made everyone fall asleep. Kakashi released Sakura from her slumber and instructed that she go after Sasuke and so he summoned Pakkun to guide them. Sakura cautiously crawled towards Naruto and Shikamaru, and released them from their slumber. Just as they were about to leave she noticed Yoko.

"Ah, you're still up? Are you okay?" Sakura crawled towards Yoko.

"Hai, but my friend here is still sleeping." Yoko said. Just acouple of seconds passed, Ayame's eye twitched and she woke up. Sitting upright, holding the back of her neck.

"Ugh, what the hell happened?" Then she remembered, she quickly glanced at the situation. "How'd I fall asleep at a time like this?!" Ayame shouted. She had no recollection of what happened after, of Ryoko's doing. Yoko couldn't tell her.

"The anbu's made everyone fall asleep. You were caught in it too but we have no time to talk we have to go after Sasuke!" Sakura said. "Let's go!"

They all ran, following Pakkun. Yoko could feel a lump in her throat the whole time and kept quiet. Ayame failed to notice the situation.

"Follow my guide. We have to be careful, someone's following us." Pakkun said.

"You guys go on ahead, I'll stay behind and deal with them." Shikamaru said. They all agreed.

"Goodluck, Shikamaru." Naruto said. As they left, the ninja's had appeared but were suddenly caught in Shikamaru's Kagemane No Justu.

"Heh, Kagemane No Justu, complete." Shikamaru smirked.

(**Sasuke**)

He was beaten and could barely get Gaara who had half his body already forming into a monster. His only choice, was to use Chidori. But remembering that if he uses it 3 times, the third time will not be absolute and he will die. Trying to shake off that fear of not being able to kill the person he wanted to. He'll just have to take the chances. He rushed off at Gaara with Chidori which soon came to be a mistake because the curse mark set on him was starting to make things worse. Burning on him like a set of hot water rushing in him. Sasuke fell. This was Gaara's chance. He flung himself towards Sasuke, ready to attack. Suddenly... Sakura and Yoko got infront of Sasuke, holding their small kunai's in hand. Gaara was taken aback. Anger boiled and he grabbed the two instead, pinning them to a tree.

"Sakura! Yoko!" Naruto and Ayame screamed. Looking back at Gaara who was already forming a tail, the two were frozen in fear. Ugh, Ayame's seen this scene so many times and wasn't afraid of watching it but why now? Her legs froze. Because this is reality now.

"Let's play a game, if you win then those two will be set free." Gaara said, starting to laugh hysterically.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke out of the way and setted him down next to a tree.

"Stay here. I will take care of things." Naruto said but he was thinking hard on what he would do next. Sweat dropping down. He could feel his hands and legs shake from fear. Ayame grabbed his shoulder.

"We'll be alright. We have the infamous Naruto with us. I already feel safer knowing you're here." Ayame said, smiling at Naruto with a thumbs-up. That cheered on Naruto, this girl was different. She didn't keep away like the others did but didn't she know what he was?

"Yosh! I won't let you hurt the ones that are important to me, anymore!" Naruto shouted at Gaara.

"Well then, you better hurry, or those two will be squashed." Gaara said, pointing towards Sakura and Yoko. Naruto and Ayame glared at the situation.

(**Chuunin Exam**)

The hokage got a hold of Orochimaru and summoned the Death God. He had the time to take away Orochimaru's soul in his arms. Now he can't form any more justu but Orochimaru didn't go down without a fight. He pierced his sword through the hokage. After the Death God finished his job and went away, the hokage fell down and smiled at Orochimaru; who was shouting at him but, instead he remembered Orochimaru as a young boy, as his student. There, death had befallen him.

(**Naruto**)

Naruto summoned Gamabunta, only to find out he accidentally summoned his son instead, Gamakichi. Gaara flung sand shurikens at them but Naruto shielded Gamakichi. Ayame thought fast and threw bomb-kunai's at Gaara. This was a perfect distraction for Naruto to come up with another strategy. He aimed straight towards Gaara's... butt. Embarassing. Gaara flung at Naruto. How did he know that was his weak spot. It was the place least protected.

"Boom." Naruto said. Ayame grabbed ahold of Naruto just before he was going to hit a tree.

"Arigato." Naruto said and then formed Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Justu. 2,000 clones all aimed at Gaara with Uzumaki Naruto Barrage. This weakened Gaara dramatically, but it angered him more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gaara screamed. He was starting to grow bigger and bigger. He was now a full-fledged monster. Shukaku.


	7. Chapter 7

Continuation from...

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gaara screamed. He was starting to grow bigger and bigger. He was now a full-fledged monster. Shukaku._

* * *

**CHAPTER 7 - 5th Hokage**

Naruto, Ayame, and Sasuke stared at Gaara, now Shukaku in awe and fear. This wasn't the time to just stand and do nothing. Ayame grabbed Naruto.

"Hurry, we have to do something! Summon out Gamabunta again or he'll kill us!"

"U-un!" Naruto was a bit dazed. "Kuchiyose No Justu!" A big puff of smoke and a gust of wind blew. Naruto and Ayame were standing ontop of Gamabunta. Finally! The two sighed with relief. Sasuke stared in disbelief. Was Naruto always this strong? Stronger than him, in fact.

"Naruto-boy! Why have you summon me out for?!" Gamabunta yelled.

"It's okay, pops. This fellow saved me from that bully over there!" Gamakichi appeared.

"Gamakichi?! I see. So Shukaku has awaken." Gamabunta said. "Alright, you guys better hold on tight!" Gamabunta went for his sword. He made a jump towards Shukaku.

"OMG!" Tears coming out of Ayame. "I'm gonna die!"

"Not yet, young girl! The fun is just starting!" Gamabunta yelled. He was about to pierce his sword in Shukaku but it was blown away by Shukaku's Fūton: Renkūdan. Gamabunta tried to grab Shukaku but his hands weren't the right things to hold onto something.

"Naruto-boy! I can't grab ahold of him with these hands. Think of something with claws! I'm gonna start the transformation." Gamabunta shouted. Claws, claws, claws, Naruto thought.

"Henkan!" Gamabunta shouted. A puff of smoke flew everywhere and outstretched a fur covered arm with claws. Kyuubi?!

"Alright! Perfect transformation!" Gamabunta shouted.

"I'll kill you all, kill you all!" Shukaku screamed. Gamabunta lunged towards Shukaku, dodging his Fūton: Renkūdan. After awhile, Gaara's body used as a medium appeared on Shukaku's head.

"It's Gaara!" Ayame said. "We have to knock him awake!"

"How do you kno-" Naruto was about to finish his sentence but was cut-off.

"That's right! I'll need you two to do whatever means to try to wake him from his slumber. Only then will Shukaku go back." Gamabunta shouted. "I'll be getting close to him now!" Gamabunta again ran straight at Shukaku. Grabbing a hold of acouple of trees to divert Shukaku's air bullets. He then grabbed a hold of Shukaku.

"NOW!" Gamabunta yelled at the two. Ayame punched Gaara in the face, when that didn't work Naruto headbutted Gaara's head. Blood streaming down the two's head. Gaara woke up.

"Noooo~! I just finally got out!" Shukaku screamed. He went back inside Gaara. Gamabunta and Gamakichi then disappeared back home. Ayame smiled, knowing how this would end. She jumped towards Yoko and Sakura. They were unconscious. Sighing with relief that the two were fine.

"Hey, where's the other girl?" Sasuke appeared behind Ayame. Ayame looked at Sasuke. Oh right! Where was Ryoko?! She completely forgot with all this commotion.

"We have a name." Ayame glared at him. "I'm Ayame. The other girl is Ryoko and I don't know... Where she is..." Ayame said, looking away.

"..." Sasuke said. "I'll go find Naruto." He left.

(**Naruto**)

"If you hurt the people important to me then I'll kill you." Naruto said. Gaara looked at Naruto, awestruck. We have the same eyes. Temari and Kankuro showed up and picked Gaara up.

"Gaara." Temari said.

"We have to take him back, he's too much in a weakened state." Kankuro said. The siblings were amazed that someone was able to defeat Gaara. They left. Sasuke showed up.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said. Looking at Naruto who was unconscious now but still held a smile. Picking his friend up and rejoining up with Ayame and the rest.

(**Funeral**)

The passing of the Third Hokage was very saddening. It rained the whole day and there were many mourns. Ayame walked up to the casket.

"Even though we didn't know each other well, you were still a kind old man. I wish I could've done something earlier." Ayame said. Feeling regretful.

"Thank you for all you've done for us." Yoko forced a smile. Yoko walked back and looked at Ayame.

"Where's Ryoko?" Ayame said. Yoko still could not tell her about what Ryoko had done.

(**Standing afar**)

Ryoko stood looking at the funeral.

"Are you not going to the funeral?" The anbu sensei asked.

"... It's not right if I go there. I stopped people close to me, knowing of his death." Ryoko turned her back and walked away. The two disappeared.

(**That afternoon**)

Ayame walked with Naruto to the park while Yoko left back home. Jiraiya then showed up.

"Let's go, Naruto." Jiraiya said. "Oh, who's this?"

"This is Ayame. Where to, Ero-sannin?" Naruto replied.

"Oh? A girlfriend?" Jiraiya chuckled and held up his pinky.

"IDIOT!" Naruto and Ayame punched him on the head.

"So, where are we headed to?" Ayame asked.

To meet an old acquaintance." Jiraiya said, they finally reached their destination - a gambling store.

"A gambling store?! You tricked me, just so you could use my money and talk to chicks!" Naruto yelled.

"No, no, follow me." Jiraiya walked in. Hm, what is Ero-sannin going to do? Naruto thought.

"HEY! Bring me more sake!" A woman said with gamble written on her back.

"Stop drinking already!" A woman holding a pig said.

"Make that two sake." Jiraiya said, smiling.

"Hm? Oh, well if it isn't Jiraiya."

"It's been a long time now, Tsunade." Jiraiya said sitting down. "I came to find you. You are to be the 5th hokage."

Everybody went silent.

"What?! She's the... 5th hokage?!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't want the title." Tsunade said.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Jiraiya chuckled.

"Tsunade..." Shizune said.

"Buih." Ton-ton said. Naruto slammed his hand on the table.

"This old hag, who just gambles all her money and drinks sake is the next hokage?!" Anger came in Tsunade.

"Old... Hag?" Tsunade said. "Fine, let's take this outside!" Uhhhh... She was scary in the movies but seeing her in person just frightened Ayame even more.

(**Outside**)

"Hey, what's your name?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto said.

"Alright, Naruto. If you and your friend there can lay a finger on me then I'll approve of being the next hokage."

"Eh?" Ayame said. "Me... Against you?" Sweat dropping down. I can barely even do shit. She hesitated. But the last hokage died with me knowing it. Ugh, fine, if it's to help the village get a new hokage then so be it, she thought.

"Bring it on." Ayame said.

"Come at me with whatever, I'll just use... One finger." Tsunade said. Naruto flinched. She was so full of herself, he thought. Ayame knew what would happen next so she came up with a plan.

The two ran towards her, knowing Naruto would run at her, she would hit him with her finger, when she did that, Ayame would get to her side and hit her. Everything worked perfectly except... Ayame wasn't quite right. Tsunade quickly dodged Ayame and pushed her with her finger. Sending her flying.

Naruto was just about to use Rasengan, the move he just barely learned.

"You taught him that, Jiraiya?" Tsunade glared at Jiraiya.

"Hai, hai." Jiraiya smiled.

But Naruto collapsed without using it.

"Did you know? He's just like Nawaki and Dan. His main goal is to be hokage. He never gives up hope." Jiraiya said. Tsunade flinched. Nawaki and Dan...

"... Fine... I'll reconsider it." Tsunade said walking away.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune ran after her holding Ton-ton.

(**Next morning**)

"Mmm... Where am I?" Naruto woke up holding his head.

"We're at my place." Ayame exlaimed. "We were pretty knocked out by that big-breasted lady, Tsunade."

"I didn't get to use my new justu on her!" Naruto yelled.

"But guess what I heard. She's the new hokage." Yoko appeared.

"EH?!" Naruto and Ayame said.


	8. Chapter 8

Continuation from...

_"But guess what I heard. She's the new hokage." Yoko appeared._

_"EH?!" Naruto and Ayame said._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 - Broken bonds & the man behind the mask revealed?!**

(**Hokage Residence**)

Naruto and Ayame slammed open the door.

"Oh! You two are finally up!" Tsunade said, grinning.

"You!" Naruto and Ayame looked awestruck. "When, what, why?"

"Hahaha, I reconsidered my answer." Tsunade said. "Come here, Naruto."

Naruto walked towards Tsunade. She raised her hands up, Naruto, not having the time to dodge, flinched. Hm? What's this on his head? Tsunade kissed his head.

"Naruto, I believe in you." She puts a necklace around his neck. Naruto blushes.

"You, I never got your name?" Tsunade points at Ayame.

"Ah, it's Ayame." Ayame said.

"You have potential. The way you two worked was a well combo." Tsunade smiled. Ayame blushed. So, she was actually getting somewhere. She felt proud.

(**Later that night**)

"So, how was Tsunade? Do you think she'll take me in as an apprentice?" Yoko exclaimed.

"Haha, sure. Maybe, if you asked her." Ayame said, looking out into the peaceful view of the village filled with lights.

"Soon, after Sakura asks her. Sakura is actually really nice, I've been spending a lot of time with her and you have with Naruto, right?" Yoko said.

"Yeah." Ayame smiled.

"But, Sakura says she has been having this bad feeling about Sasuke lately." Yoko said.

"Bad, huh? Ano, Yoko... Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"The thing is... I haven't seen Ryoko since the Chuunin Exams. Do you know what happened to her? I'm having a bad feeling about her too. Like something wrong is gonna happen." Ayame turned to look at Yoko.

"Ah... No, I don't know..." Yoko turned away.

"I see..." Ayame fell down to the ground and turned around.

"Well, I'm going to take a walk, wanna go with me?" Yoko got up.

"Nah, I'm just gonna go to sleep." Ayame said, waving her hand.

(**Konoha Entrance**)

"Sasuke! What's wrong? Why won't you let anyone know how you feel?" Sakura cried.

"It's no one's business, it's my own problem." Sasuke turned to walk away.

"If you go, I'll scream!" Sakura yelled. In a flash, Sasuke was behind her. _THUMP!_

"Thank you, Sakura." Sasuke said. He picked her up and put her on the bench. "You can stop hiding now."

From out of the darkness Ryoko and the anbu sensei walked out.

"So, that's why you have been missing." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, she has the same potential as you." The anbu sensei said, removing his mask to reveal... Kabuto.

"..." Ryoko said. Sasuke looked at Ryoko for awhile.

"Whatever, let's go." Sasuke said. The three walked out of the entrance and disappeared into the darkness.

"R..yoko..." Yoko witness everything from afar. Too surprised to say anything or make a move. Why was Ryoko leaving with Sasuke and Kabuto?! I have to get to Ayame, she thought. Turning her back.

"Where are you going?"

Yoko stopped in her track. Fear swept in her. She could feel every inch of hair go up. Slowly turning around.

_THUMP!_


	9. Chapter 9

Continuation from...

_"Where are you going?"_

_Yoko stopped in her track. Fear swept in her. She could feel every inch of hair go up. Slowly turning around._

_THUMP!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 - A lifetime promise**

YAWWWWWN~ Ayame stretches from waking up.

"Mm, that was a good sleep." Ayame gets up to go get ready for the day. Hm, where's Yoko? Probably went out to go see Sasuke, I bet, Ayame thought, rolling her eyes. What's so great about him anyways? Ayame just stepped out of her house when Izumo and Kotetsu came running by.

"Excuse us, miss!" They yelled.

"Hm, what's going on?" Ayame said. Just then Shikamaru came walking by.

"Ah, you're the one during the Chuunin Exam." Shikamaru said.

"Hai, I'm Ayame. So, what's all the commotion about?" Ayame said.

"Ah, I'm not sure, until I get to Hokage Residence." Shikamaru said. He left.

Why does this part of the movie seem so familiar... Ayame thought but she couldn't quite wrap it around her finger. Should I follow Shikamaru? Ah well... Ayame walked the opposite way and headed to town to buy some weapons and check out more stores. There, she saw Yoko walking around aimlessly.

"Yoko! Hoy! Yoko!" Ayame called. Yoko turned around, looking dazed and her eyes... Looked like she had been crying.

"Ayame..." Yoko ran towards Ayame and hugged her. "I couldn't... Hic... Stop... R... Hic."

"Hey, calm down. Who did this to you?! I'll make that person pay!" Ayame grabbed Yoko.

"Ryoko... She... Hic... She..."

"Ryoko? She what?!" Ayame yelled.

"She left with... Hic... Sasuke and... Kabuto..." Yoko said. Ayame let Yoko go. Her whole body, drained. Ryoko, has betrayed them along with Sasuke. No wonder this part seemed familiar. Shikamaru went to go grab the group to be taken with him on the quest to retrieve Sasuke. Ayame left Yoko and ran towards the Hokage Residence.

(**Hokage Residence**)

Ayame slams the door open.

"I'm going too!" Ayame shouted. Ayame turned to look at Sakura who looked lifeless.

"How'd you kno-" Shikamaru was cut off.

"No, you will not." Tsunade said.

"Urusai! I'm going whether you like it or not. My sister, Ryoko, left with Sasuke! I don't know why, b-but I have to go... And bring her back... Home." Ayame said. Looking down clenching her hands into a fist. Sakura was surprised at Ayame's words.

Everybody was quiet.

"Fine. As I said before, Shikamaru you will be the leader of this squad. Find the best genin you can in an hour. After that, take your leave to retrieve back Sasuke. That's an order." Tsunade said.

(**Village**)

"We gotta go get Sasuke back. The first person we go to is..." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto." Ayame said.

(Naruto's house)

_Knock Knock_

The door opens.

"Ah, Shikamaru and Ayame? What're you two doing here?" Naruto says.

(On the way to Chouji's house)

"So Sasuke left?! That bastard! And Ryoko left with him?! But why?" Naruto shouted.

"That's what I want to know." Ayame said.

"So who are we getting?" Naruto said.

"Chouji, Kiba, and Neji." Shikamaru said.

(**Konoha Entrance**)

"Yosh! We have everybody now." Shikamaru said. As they were on their way to walk off Sakura and Yoko showed up together.

"Naruto... Bring Sasuke back home, Onegai shimasu." Sakura cried.

"Ayame... You bring Ryoko back too! Bring her back home." Yoko cried.

Naruto and Ayame looked at each other and smiled.

"It's a lifetime promise!" They both said harmoniously and gave a thumbs-up.


	10. Chapter 10

Continuation from...

_Naruto and Ayame looked at each other and smiled._

_"It's a lifetime promise!" They both said harmoniously and gave a thumbs-up._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 - New vessels**

"So, why'd you decide to come along? Don't you have people close to you? Like the one you knocked out back there." Sasuke asked.

"You're one to talk." Ryoko shot back.

"Alright, you got me." Sasuke said.

"... I... Just feel like people I care about will always get hurt and I... Will not be able to protect them. That's why I need to become stronger." Ryoko said.

Everyone was quiet.

"You're not gonna question me?" Sasuke said.

"Nah." Ryoko said.

"..." Sasuke said. The three were walking in the forest, they were to meet up with the Sound Four.

"From here on, you guys go on ahead, I'll meet you guys back at Orochimaru's place." Kabuto said, with a sly smile, fixing his glasses. Then he left. Ryoko had seen this scene so many times but she never imagined actually being a part of Sasuke's leave from Konoha.

"We're here." Sasuke said. Ryoko was knocked out of her daze. There stood the Sound Four.

"Well, well, this is a change of plans." Sakon said.

"So, they want us to bring two?" Kidōmaru said.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with!" Tayuya said.

"..." Jirōbō said. Sakon gave Sasuke and Ryoko a pill made by Orochimaru to swallow down. Ryoko stared at the pill for a long time.

"Are you gonna take it or not? Regretting your decision now?" Kidōmaru said with a smirk. Sweat dripping down Ryoko. She hesitated.

"Didn't you say you wanted to become stronger? Or are you chickening out now?" Sasuke gave Ryoko a smirk. Ryoko took the pills and swallowed it down. Sasuke did right after. What seemed like 5 seconds of silence before the two started screaming in agonizing pain.

"Hurry!" Sakon yelled. The four did the sealing techniques and put Sasuke & Ryoko in a barrel.

"Carry them, fatty!" Tayuya threw the barrel at Jirōbō.

"Urusai, Tayuya." Jirōbō said. Jirōbō took the barrel and they were off towards Orochimaru. His new vessels.


	11. Chapter 11

Continuation from...

_Jirōbō took the barrel and they were off towards Orochimaru. His new vessels._

* * *

**CHAPTER 11 - Too late?!**

Ayame was hoping she would be able to bring Ryoko, if not Sasuke back. She knew what awaited. That Naruto would not be able to fulfill his promise but it was always his ninja way - to never go back on his words. Naruto noticed how quiet she was but he could understand what she was going through. She was losing her sister and he, his best friend.

"I can smell them close by." Kiba said.

"Arf. Arf." Akamaru said. They all stopped in their track.

"Neji, use your byakugan to survey the perimeter." Shikamaru said. Neji did just that.

"Up ahead. There's four of them and there's a barrel which seems to been sealed up. I bet Sasuke and your sister are in there." Neji said. Shikamaru looks down. Seems like they've laid out many traps knowing people would be after them. AHA! Ayame thought to herself. If I let everyone know about the Sound Four's abilities then maybe we could get through this faster and actually bring Ryoko and Sasuke back! But how would she tell the team without seeming suspicious and knowing too well about the Sound Four. Anyways, she would like to get those two without having to face Kimimaro. He wouldn't show up until later anyways. What a relief.

"Uh, you guys..." Ayame started. Everyone's direction turned towards her. "I know of their abilities."

"Eh?!" The team said

"What are you talking about, Ayame?!" Naruto said.

"Well, I... Can tell a person's ability by looking at them." She quickly said. Trying not to sound too obvious. "That's part of my justu?" She said. The team looked at her confused.

"Whatever, I've seen them during the invasion of the Chuunin Exams. I know their abilities." She said. The team was reassured.

"Ah, I see. Well, tell us as much as you know so then we can plan out our next moves." Shikamaru said. There, Ayame pointed out a ton of info that was well-needed about the enemies.

"Yosh! Let's go then!" Kiba said.

"Hm, this seems like a good plan." Neji said.

"Let's bring Sasuke and Ryoko back." Naruto said.

"Shikamaru, do you think this will work?" Choji said.

"Hopefully..." Shikamaru said. The team's plan was that Kiba would throw a bunch of smoke screen at the enemies, messing their vision up, Neji would then use byakugan to locate the barrel and take it, Naruto would then call out his clones and grab the enemies, making them not able to move, Choji will then use Baika no Jutsu and run over the enemies, when they are over with that and have escaped, Shikamaru will then place the last remaining bomb which exploded only inside the perimeter and they would be able to retrieve back Sasuke and Ryoko.

"Do we have a plan B?" Ayame said.

"That's where you come in." Shikamaru said.

"Eh?! W-What am I suppose to do?" Ayame exclaimed.

"Since we have more than 4 people with us, if all else fails, we'll throw you the barrel and you run off with it." Shikamaru said. Ayame felt... Quite not right.

"I can't just leave you guys like that..." Ayame said.

"Isn't that why you're on this quest?" Shikamaru said. Ayame looked at him surprised. Oh right? But...

"But you guys are my comrades. Quest or not, we all stick together. We promised we'd bring them home together. If I have to fight, I will." Ayame said. The team smiled at her words.

"Yosh! I'll show them my new technique!" Naruto said.

"You're not the only one who learned something new!" Kiba said.

"Hmph." Neji said, crossing his arms and smiling.

"Let's do this." Choji said. The team went forward with the plan. Everything was going according to what they said. Ayame was cheering the team on in the back. Sad that she couldn't do much but she waited. Just as Shikamaru placed the last remaining bomb down, the team turned and fled from the enemies.

"You bastards!" Sakon shouted.

"Lucky, we got out of that without the whole team being injured." Shikamaru said. "Retrieval of Sasuke and Ryoko complet-" Shikamaru was cut-off. A man with white hair flew down and kicked the barrel from Neji's hand. Ayame looked horrified. What the- He was not supposed to show up til later. What's going on?!

"Seems like I was needed a lot more; since in here we carry two vessels for Orochimaru, we must be extremely cautious." Kimimaro said.


	12. Chapter 12

Continuation from...

_"Lucky, we got out of that without the whole team being injured." Shikamaru said. "Retrieval of Sasuke and Ryoko complet-" Shikamaru was cut-off. A man with white hair flew down and kicked the barrel from Neji's hand. Ayame looked horrified. What the- He was not supposed to show up til later. What's going on?!_

_"Seems like I was needed a lot more; since in here we carry two vessels for Orochimaru, we must be extremely cautious." Kimimaro said._

* * *

**CHAPTER 12 - Surprise guests**

Ayame stared in disbelief at the new guest.

"Well, Ayame. What's his abilities?" Naruto stared at her. Ayame was at a lost for words. This man was capable of killing them all to fulfill his mission.

"We... Have to get that barrel back no matter what. But avoid fighting him." Ayame said still staring at Kimimaro.

"What? Why?" Kiba said.

"His body..." Neji said. Sweat dropping down.

"What's with his body?" Choji said.

"Like Neji, he also has the kekkei genkai bloodline. His ability... He can manipulate his own skeletal structure." Ayame said. Everyone's eyes widen.

"We need to be extremely careful with this guy." Shikamaru said. Naruto bit his lip. Just then the Sound Four jumped up from behind the trees, already in their second forms. The team looked surprised. Their forms... It wasn't human-like.

"Kimimaro... What're you doing here?" Tayuya said. The Sound Four shivered. This man wouldn't hesitate to kill his own comrades. If he even considered them as ones.

"If I didn't get here in time, then you guys would've lost Orochimaru's precious vessels." Kimimaro said. "I'll deal with you guys later. You guys take care of them." Kimimaro then took off with the barrel.

"Heh, you guys got us pretty good." Kidōmaru said.

"Kuso." Naruto said. Watching Kimimaro disappear with the barrel.

"Naruto and Ayame, I'd hate to say this but you guys need to go get that barrel back. We'll distract them." Shikamaru said. The two thought hard for awhile. That was the only best solution.

"Alright, let's do this." Naruto said. "You ready Ayame?"

"Hai." Ayame said. Kiba once again threw his smoke screen at the enemies and at that moment Naruto and Ayame jumped out upwards and were after Kimimaro.

"Kuso." Tayuya said.

"You won't be let off so easy." Kidōmaru said. He shot out webs towards the two but Neji had cut them apart with chakra.

"Nice, Neji!" Naruto yelled.

"We'll leave them to you guys now!" Ayame yelled.

(**Kimimaro**)

"We've got you now!" Naruto called. Kimimaro stopped and set the barrel down.

"It's already too late for you two." Kimimaro said. The barrel started shaking. _BOOM!_ There was a big puff of smoke and then there stood two shadows.

"RYOKO!" Ayame called.

"SASUKE!" Naruto called. Sasuke and Ryoko looked at the two calling their names.

"Hmph." Sasuke smirked. Both the betrayer's had different complexions. Sasuke now had long grey hair, darker skin, long claw-like nails, and his eyes. They looked at you with evil intent. Ryoko was no different than him.

"I feel... Stronger." Ryoko said, looking at her hands.

"Ryoko! What the hell are you doing?!" Ayame called. "Let's go back. Let's go home!"

"Home? I have no home." Ryoko said. She broke the gold bracelet around her arm and threw it at Ayame. Ayame caught the bracelet, her eyes widen. Her blood boiled.

"Let's go, Sasuke." Ryoko said. They took off into the woods behind Kimimaro.

"Wait!" Naruto called. Kimimaro stepped infront.

"You'll go no further." Naruto grit his teeth. Ayame just stood there, still looking at the bracelet.

"We _are_ too late." Ayame said. "There's no hope anymore."

"What are you saying?!" Naruto shook her. "How can you give up so easily?! Are you going to put the team's effort to waste then?" Ayame was taken aback. Just then shadows appeared behind Naruto and Ayame.

"Who're you?" Kimimaro asked. Naruto and Ayame turned around.

"Sand Shinobi, ally of the Leaf." Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō said.


	13. Chapter 13

Continuation from...

_"Who're you?" Kimimaro asked. Naruto and Ayame turned around._

_"Sand Shinobi, ally of the Leaf." Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō said._

* * *

**CHAPTER 13 - Broken promises**

"Gaara, Temari, Kankurō!" Naruto and Ayame yelled.

"The leaf shinobi's are so weak." Kankuro said.

"Hmph, you guys can't do nothing without our help." Temari smirked.

"We'll handle him, you guys should go after Sasuke and that girl." Gaara said.

"Hai! Thanks Gaara!" Naruto said. "Let's go, Ayame." Naruto grabbed Ayame's hand, catching her off guard, stumbling to catch his pace.

Kimimaro shot his bones towards the two but Gaara's sand protected them.

"Hmph." Kimimaro said.

(**Forest**)

"Naruto... I don't want to lose Ryoko..." Ayame said. "I don't know why she'd think of doing this." She clenched the bracelet. Naruto just kept looking forward. He understood her well but there was nothing he could say that would comfort her. Finally, they reached a clearing. Valley of the End. Far across, standing ontop of the other statue stood Sasuke and Ryoko.

"Ryoko! Baka! You already know! So why choose this path?!" Ayame shouted. "Sasuke, you jerk! There's other options too!"

"Sasuke! Let's go back! Quit this already, you too Ryoko!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke and Ryoko laughed.

"Another option? There's no other option. You'd never understand." Sasuke said.

"We could never go back. Now that we're already this far. I need to be... Stronger." Ryoko said.

"You... bitch!" Ayame jumped towards Ryoko punching her in the face. "Don't underestimate me!"

"Sasuke! If I have to, I'll break your arms and legs just to bring you back!" Naruto shouted. Anger boiled in Naruto and that's when he started to change.

"Naruto!" Ayame shouted. It was too late. He was covered in an orange, burning cloak.

"What the...?" Sasuke said.

Naruto flew towards Sasuke, disappearing midway and appearing behind him, punching him which sent him flying towards the waterfall.

"Ryoko, you don't become strong by turning towards the darkness!" Ayame shouted. Giving her another punch. Just when she was about to send another punch Ryoko grabbed her fist.

"Hahaha, what do you know about being strong?" Ayame flinched. Ryoko punched her off the statue and Ayame fell into the water. The battle between the four became intense. Sister against sister. Best friend against best friend. Naruto formed Rasengan into his hand and Sasuke formed Chidori. Ayame ran towards Ryoko, fist ready. Ryoko jumped towards Ayame, fist ready. The four flew towards each other. The touch of Rasengan and Chidori devoured the four.

(**Kakashi**)

"Kakashi, the battle with Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba; their injuries are major. We've taken them back to Konoha Hospital." A leaf nurse said.

"Good. What about the enemies?" Kakashi said.

"They're dead." Another nurse said.

"Alright." Kakashi said. He was running as fast as he could. I hope I make it in time, he thought. Sweat dropping down.

(**Valley of the Dead**)

It started raining. The four looked at each other, blood everywhere.

"Huff... Huff..." Ayame fell on one knee. Her vision blurred. "Ryoko... I promise..." Ayame passed out.

"Still... Not enough..." Ryoko was the next to pass out.

"Sasuke... Why...?" Naruto passed out. Sasuke fell down on all fours. His Sharingan finally awakened. Taking him a couple of minutes to get back on his feet, pick up Ryoko and leave. Sasuke turned around and looked at the two on the ground. Tch. He walked towards the dark forest, stumbling. The weight of Ryoko and his injuries were slowing him down. Walking a bit farther away from the battle. Sasuke set Ryoko down next to a tree and sat down. Looking at the raining sky. The memories of that "man" replayed in his head. Tch. Kakashi finally reached his destination. He surveyed the battle.

"I'm... Too late." He picked up Naruto and Ayame.

(**Next morning**)

"What's this?" Iruka said. Seeing the girls of each member of the Sasuke and Ryoko retrieval team.

"Our team members are in the hospital. We're going to go see them now." Ino said. Sakura and Yoko looked at each other.

"They'll be okay." Sakura gave a weak but hopeful smile. Yoko hoped and prayed that this time Ayame was able to change the future and at least bring Ryoko and Sasuke back.

"Mmm, yeah..." Yoko said, with a force smile.

"Ah, I see. I hope they'll be okay." Iruka said. Naruto-kun... Hinata thought. But she also had to worry about Neji-niisan and Kiba.

(**Konoha Hospital**)

Shikamaru walks in Naruto and Ayame's room. He sits on the bed looking at the two who are just looking at the things infront of them. Ayame with Ryoko's gold bracelet - Naruto with Sasuke's headband protector.

"We failed." He said. "But the good thing is that everybody is okay."

"No..." Ayame said, looking dead. "If I had used better words and had not act rationally, I could of brought them back."

"It's my fault too." Naruto said. He clenched the headband. Tsunade walked in the room.

"The mission, retrieval of Sasuke and Ryoko was a failure." She said. "But I'm glad you two are okay."

Sakura was just about to open the door but after hearing that, every inch of energy in her, gone. Yoko tried to hold back her tears. Sakura opened the door.

"Sakura!" Naruto said.

"Yoko!" Ayame said.

"Our promise... We made to you two. We'll still keep it because... That's our ninja way." Naruto said. Ayame, Sakura, and Yoko looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Next time, we'll all bring them back together." Sakura said.


	14. Chapter 14

Continuation from...

_"Our promise... We made to you two. We'll still keep it because... That's our ninja way." Naruto said. Ayame, Sakura, and Yoko looked at Naruto and smiled._

_"Next time, we'll all bring them back together." Sakura said._

* * *

**CHAPTER 14 - Firework festival**

Ayame and Naruto were finally discharged from the hospital. Ayame strectching her arms.

"Ahhh~ it feels so good to finally be out of that place. Sad that the others have to stay in the hospital for acouple more days."

"Yeah... Oh! I know, let's go eat at Ichiraku Ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. "A small celebration for our getting better!"

"Mhm!" Ayame smiled. On the way to the Ramen shop, Naruto and Ayame met up with Iruka sensei.

"Oh! If it isn't Naruto and Ayame-chan. Where are you two headed to?" Iruka said.

"Iruka sensei! I was taking Ayame to go try at Ichiraku Ramen." Naruto said.

"I was just going there too. How about I treat you two?" Iruka said. Naruto's eyes shined.

"Really sensei?! Alright!" Naruto shouted. Pumping a fist in the air.

(**Ichiraku Ramen**)

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer!" Teuchi said. "Oh, who is this with you?"

"Hey, old man! I brought my friend along to try out your amazing ramen. Her name's Ayame." Naruto said.

"Ahaha, is that right? Just like my daughter." Teuchi said.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Teuchi's daughter, Ayame said.

"It's nice to meet you two, too." Ayame said, bowing.

"Oh, you're too kind. Alright, I've decided that today is on the house!" Teuchi said.

"ALRIGHT! My day just keeps getting better and better!" Naruto shouted.

"Haha, that's too kind of you Teuchi-san." Iruka said. A couple of minutes later, Naruto had just finished his 17th bowl.

"Ano, ano, how do you like the ramen so far?" Naruto asked, looking at Ayame intensely.

"It's friggen'... GOOD!" Ayame's eyes sparkled.

"I told you! Hahaha." Naruto said.

"You guys seem like in such a good mood. How'd the last mission go for you two?" Iruka said. Naruto and Ayame stopped eating and looked down. Everyone became silent, already reading the atmosphere. "Ah, I meant, er... Will you two be going to the festival tonight?"

"A festival... Tonight?" Ayame quickly snapped out of it.

"Oh, you didn't know? There's going to be a fireworks festival tonight." Iruka said.

"Ah, we should definitely go!" Ayame said, turning to look at Naruto.

"Ah... Yeah." Naruto said, blushing. He'd never gone to a festival with anyone before. This year seems like it would be different. Iruka, Teuchi, and his daughter Ayame smiled from afar. After finishing Ichiraku Ramen Naruto and Ayame left.

"Thanks, Iruka sensei!" Ayame said as they were walking away.

"Let's go find Sakura and Yoko." Naruto said.

"Hai! I think Yoko said yesterday that Sakura and her would be helping at Ino's flower shop." Ayame said. As the two neared the shop they could hear argument inside.

"You Ino-pig!" Sakura said, throwing a pot at her.

"Sakura, you billboard brow!" Ino said, splashing water at her.

"Stop you two!" Yoko said, finally calming the two by smashing their heads together. "Quit fighting already!"

"What is going on?" Ayame said.

"Ayame! Naruto! You guys were discharged?" Yoko said, running to them.

"Haha, yeah. We stopped by, wanting to know if you guys wanted to go to the fireworks festival with us." Ayame said.

"Let's go!" Sakura and Ino said, eyes sparkling. "Errr... Quit copying me!" The two went back at it.

"Uhhh... What happened between those two?" Naruto asked Yoko, scratching his head.

"They wouldn't stop fighting over which flower to use for the festival." Yoko said, shrugging and shaking her head.

"Geez, why don't you guys use an Iris instead?" Ayame said. "In Greek, it means rainbow and today will be the fireworks festivals. I think it'll match since there'll be many colors tonight."

"Hmm... Sounds good." Sakura said.

"I like it." Ino said. Wow, Naruto thought. Ayame sure was amazing.

(**That night**)

Everyone dressed in their kimonos and yukatas. Ayame and Yoko had to borrow some from Sakura and Ino.

"Wahhh~ this is amazing!" Ayame said.

"Forreals! I wish Ryoko could've seen this." Yoko said.

"... Yeah." Ayame said. She didn't want to hear the mention of her sister's name. It was too depressing.

"Ah... Sorry." Yoko said.

"It's fine!" Ayame said, forcing a smile and slapping Yoko on the back. "I'm gonna go over there to the Kingyo-sukui." Thinking she'll give this a try. It looked easy to catch a goldfish with the small paper net she got. Rolling her sleeves.

"Hi-yah!" Ayame yelled. But the net broke. She gave it 5 more tries, only to fail.

"Haha, miss, you're funny. You don't give up!" A small boy said. "Let me show you!"

"Alright, show me what you got then." Ayame said, challenging the boy.

"Hi-yah!" The boy yelled. But his net broke too. Ayame burst in a loud laughter. "Er... Shut up!" He was red from embarrassment. "I'm Konohamaru, how about you?"

"Konohamaru! Ah, I'm Ayame." Ayame said.

"You... Know me? Well, of course you know me." He snickered. He was the hokage's grandson. Nobody didn't know him.

"Don't get full of yourself now." Ayame said, chuckling.

"Er... Whatever." Konohamaru said, pouting.

"Ohhh, you guys are trying out Kingyo-sukui? Let me try too." Naruto said, just walking by.

"Naruto-niisan!" Konohamaru shouted. "This girl is bullying me."

"Her? Haha, nah, she's super nice." Naruto said. Ayame blushed.

_Peeeew-BOOM crackle crackle_

Went the fireworks. Today sure was a beautiful night.


	15. Chapter 15

Continuation from...

_"Naruto-niisan!" Konohamaru shouted. "This girl is bullying me."_

_"Her? Haha, nah, she's super nice." Naruto said. Ayame blushed._

_Peeeew-BOOM crackle crackle_

_Went the fireworks. Today sure was a beautiful night._

* * *

**CHAPTER 15 - A rival?!**

(**Next morning**)

_Knock knock_

"Yoko, get the door." Ayame said, muffling in her sleep and then putting the pillow to cover her ears. Yoko got up rubbing her eyes.

"Who is it?" Yoko said.

"Ah... G-good m-morning." Hinata said. "Is Ayame... Home?"

"Ah, Hinata. Yeah, she is. I'll go wake her up for you." Yoko said.

"Oh! N-no, nevermind. I'll... Just come a-another time, then." Hinata said, touching her pointer fingers together.

"Are you sure?" Yoko said.

"H-hai. Sorry for bothering you two!" Hinata said, bowing and then running off. Yoko came back to see Ayame sitting up in bed.

"Who was it?" Ayame said, yawning and rubbing her head.

"Hinata. She asked if you were home." Yoko said.

"Hm? What did she want?" Ayame said, looking surprised.

"Not sure, she didn't really say." Yoko said. Hm... I wonder what she wanted? Ayame thought.

"Alright, well then, I'm gonna go get ready for the day. See you later Yoko." Ayame said.

"See you, Ayame!" Yoko said. As Ayame stepped out of the door she already felt a shiver come down her. What was this sensation? Hm... Weird. Whatever. Ayame went on her way. She kind of wanted to make this day to go around, looking for people to bond with. This way, I can be closer to everybody! Yosh! Ayame thought. Suddenly Ayame turned around. What the heck? Why does it feel like someone's watching me? Whatever, probably just my imagination... She thought.

"Who's that over there? Ah! Ten-ten, Lee! Hello." Ayame said, waving her arm at them.

"Ayame!" Ten-ten and Lee said. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm just looking to be friendly and make more bonds with people." Ayame said.

"Ah, I see." Lee said with a nice guy pose. "That's the best way!"

"Well, me and Lee were just on our way to buy more weapons for me." Ten-ten said.

"Alright, I'll catch you guys later then." Ayame said. "Bye!" And Ayame was back on her way. Meeting Kiba and Shino along the way now.

"Hoy! If it isn't Ayame." Kiba said.

"Hey Kiba!" Ayame said. "Ah, hello Shino. We haven't really talked since I got here."

"Hai. It's fine." Shino said.

"By the way, have you seen Hinata?" Kiba said.

"Hinata? Ah, she came by my place this morning, but left. I'm not sure what she wanted or where she is now." Ayame said.

"I see. She has been feeling down ever since yesterday." Shino said.

"Down?! What for?" Ayame exclaimed.

"Not sure. Hm?" Kiba said, starting to sniff the air. "That's Hinata's scent, for sure. She's near-by."

"Arf arf." Akamaru said. Ah! There it was again. That weird feeling.

"Well, I'll be on my way now. It was nice seeing you two. I hope you two find Hinata." Ayame said.

"Ja!" Kiba said. Shino just waved. As Ayame got to the Memorial Stone she turned around.

"Hoy! Come out already!" Ayame shouted. Out of the darkness, Hinata stepped out. "Hinata?!"

"Ah... Ayame-san..." Hinata said, pointing her fingers together.

"Were you the one... Following me?" Ayame asked.

"Ah! I... I didn't mean t-to." Hinata said, looking down.

"What's wrong? You came this morning to see me?" Ayame said.

"Uh... I... Uh..." Hinata said, looking a bit worried. Sweat coming down her.

"It's fine, what is it?" Ayame said, having a comforting smile. She didn't wanna frighten Hinata away.

"Ah... C-c-can I ask you... S-something?" Hinata said.

"Sure, what is it?" Ayame said.

"Uh... D-do you..." Hinata said.

"Do I, what?" Ayame said.

"Do you l-l-l-like... Naruto-kun?" Hinata finally mustered out.


	16. Chapter 16

Continuation from...

_"Do you l-l-l-like... Naruto-kun?" Hinata finally mustered out._

* * *

**CHAPTER 16 - Land of Sand mission**

Ayame was blushing. Ahh, I see... So she was feeling down because she saw Naruto and I at the fireworks festival.

"Ah... I-" Ayame said before she was cut-off.

"Ayame! Hinata!" Naruto said, popping from out of the bushes.

"N-naruto-kun?!" Hinata screamed.

"What're you guys doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Ah... I..." Hinata said, sweat coming down because she couldn't think of anything to say to him.

"I'm here because... I went to look for Hinata, I heard she wasn't feeling well. Here, you should watch over her now!" Ayame said, pushing Hinata towards Naruto.

"Ah! Ayame!" Hinata said. Ayame turned around and gave Hinata a smile and a thumbs-up and then she took off. What the heck am I doing? Ayame thought.

(**Later that day**)

Ayame was walking around aimlessly, looking at the ground. Still thinking about what happened today.

"Ayame!" Ayame looked up to see who was calling her. "Ayame!" Oh, it was Sakura.

"Sakura?" Ayame said.

"I was looking for you everywhere." Sakura panted.

"Hm? What for?" Ayame asked.

"Well, we're all supposed to go on a mission. Haven't you heard?" Sakura said.

"Mission? What mission." Ayame asked, confused.

"Let's go!" Sakura said, grabbing Ayame. They finally reached Konoha entrance.

"What's our mission now? Who's we? What're we doing here? Are we gonna go somewhere? Hoy, Sakura! Can you hear me?!" Ayame asked. Sakura punched Ayame on the head.

"Shut up already!" Sakura shouted, annoyed.

"Gomen..." Ayame said, rubbing her head.

"Hoy! Over here!" Naruto shouted.

"You're late, Ayame!" Yoko shouted.

"Hm?" Ayame said. Sakura and Ayame walked over. "So, what's our mission?"

"Seems like Tsunade has a mission for us. Said it was important." Sakura said.

"I wonder what it is..." Yoko said.

"I bet that old hag wants us to do her paperwork while she sleeps." Naruto said.

"Mmhm." Ayame said. The two nodding their heads together.

Sakura and Yoko point behind the two.

"Old hag?! Who's an old hag?!" Tsunade says, punching the two. "Listen up you four! I have an important mission for you. I need you guys to go to the land of sand." Tsunade said.

"Land of sand? What for?" Sakura said.

"It seems Gaara and his siblings will need all the extra help they can get." Tsunade said. "Be on your way now."

"What? That's all?" Sakura said.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted. As the four were walking off.

"Ano! A-Ayame!" Ayame turned around. Hinata was standing by the entrance door.

"What's up?" Ayame asked.

"S-sorry about earlier... I was rude. You don't h-have to tell me your feelings. Thanks a-about earlier." Hinata said pointing her fingers together. "I have something for you." She handed Ayame a medical ointment.

"Ah, it's fine. Thanks!" Ayame said, smiling. "I'll be on my way now!"

"What'd Hinata say to you?" Yoko said.

"Nothing." Ayame said, smiling. "Let's go."

(**Orochimaru**)

"So, what'll we be learning today?" Ryoko asked.

"Patience now, Ryoko." Orochimaru said, smiling.

"We don't have time to waste." Sasuke said.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun, you do remember who you're talking to?" Kabuto said. Sasuke turned around and gave him a glare. Kabuto backed up. The four walked off into the darkness.

(**On the way to the Land of Sand**)

"Naruto... So uh... What did you and Hinata do after I left?" Ayame asked, embarrassed. Naruto looked at her surprised for awhile and then he started chuckling. "What the hell are you chuckling for?!"

"Not telling." Naruto said, turning away from Ayame.

"What the heck, why not?" Ayame asked.

"I'm not telling you what we did." Naruto said. I bet Ayame is jealous, Naruto thought.

"Oh, I get it. I bet after I left, she left you that's why you're not telling me." Ayame said, starting to laugh. That's definitely Hinata! Naruto looked down. She had hit the mark.

"We're finally here!" Yoko said. The four looked at the Land of Sand. What would await them?


	17. Chapter 17

Continuation from...

_"We're finally here!" Yoko said. The four looked at the Land of Sand. What would await them?_

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 - Betrayal**

"Ahh, you guys are finally here." Baki said. Leading the team inside the hometown.

"Ano, so why do Gaara and them need our help for?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see." Baki said. The four looked at each other suspiciously. Finally reaching Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.

"Well, well, speak of the devil." Kankuro said.

"We'll get right to the point." Temari said.

"We need your help. You see, we've been having spies come into our land. I'm not sure what they want though." Gaara said.

"The thing is we don't have many hands to help around because the other shinobi's are on a mission and many have gone missing." Kankuro said.

"Missing?" Sakura said.

"And because... They still fear Gaara." Temari said. The three were silent.

"Anyways... About last time, I'm sorry." Gaara said to the four. They all looked at each other.

"Oh no, it's okay." Yoko said.

"We're glad we can be of help." Sakura said.

"Don't worry you three! We're here now!" Ayame said.

"This time, it's our turn to help." Naruto said. The three siblings smiled.

"Alright, let's be on our way then." Kankuro said.

(**Underground**)

"Seems like they have made a way through under here. There's more planted all around the land but Gaara has already sealed most of them up." Temari said.

"We don't know where this leads. We still don't have enough ninja's that will back us up." Kankuro said, clenching his fist.

"Let's go!" Naruto said, holding his forehead protector. Kankuro, Temari and Gaara look up at him. "We're not going back until we resolve this." The 7 walked towards the darkness, what would await in there?

"Hoy! Come out already!" Naruto shouted.

"Baka!" Kankuro and Sakura said, hitting Naruto's head. Then there was a rumble.

"Get out of the way!" Ayame shouted. Everybody jumped. The ground shook and debris flew everywhere.

"You guys finally made it." A voice in the dark said.

"Who's there?!" Yoko shouted.

"I am Daichi." Daichi said, walking from out of the darkness. "The leader of the spies whom have been spying on your land. How foolish of you all to come here. Well, whatever, now that you're here, you all will die."

"What do you want with the Sand?!" Temari shouted.

"No use talking! Kill them!" Daichi shouted. Just then a whole bunch of shadows got up from the ground and ran straight for the 7. Naruto called on his clones and they all used Rasengan. Ayame having also learned Rasengan from Naruto, used it in battle. Temari used her fan and blew most of the shadow nin's back. Kankuro used Crow. Sakura and Yoko used their strength, as learned from Tsunade. Gaara used sand burial.

"Tch. They're pretty good." Daichi said. Just as Ayame threw a kunai at one of the shadow nin, the light reflecting showed that many of them were sand shinobi's.

"What the... Sand... Shinobi's?" Naruto said.

"What's going on? Sakura said.


	18. Chapter 18

Continuation from...

_"What the... Sand... Shinobi's?" Naruto said._

_"What's going on? Sakura said._

* * *

**CHAPTER 18 - Protect**

"The missing nin's." Temari said.

"What're you guys doing?!" Ayame shouted.

"Shut up! We have to kill Gaara as soon as possible!" A sand nin shouted.

"Bakemono!" Many yelled out. Gaara remained quiet.

"Shut u-!" Kankuro was cut off.

"Shut up! Yeah, a monster is pretty low, huh? But killing your own kind is lower! Who's the real monster here?!" Naruto shouted. Many of the nins were taken aback. "What choice do you have; to be pushed out when all you want to be is acknowledged?!" Naruto asked. Gaara looked at Naruto, surprised. Ayame, Sakura, Yoko, Temari and Kankuro stood infront of Gaara.

"You'll have to go through us before you get to Gaara." Ayame said, pounding her fist.

"Gaara is not all that bad!" Yoko said. Naruto patted Gaara on the back.

"Right!" Naruto said, smiling. Gaara still awestruck.

"U-un..." Gaara said, finally grasping the situation. "Gomen... I've hurt many but I've changed." The sand nin's could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Urgh, kill them!" Daichi shouted.

"W-we... Were wrong." A sand nin said. Many dropping on their knee's.

"How could we be so cruel?" Another sand nin said.

"Gaara-san, doesn't seem all that scary now that I see he has comrades who cherish him." A sand nin said. Many agreed. _Cherish_ rung in Gaara's ears.

"You idiots!" Daichi shouted. "Fine, I'll finish the job myself!" As Daichi was about to make a step many of the remaining sand nin's stood up and faced him.

"We won't let you hurt our comrades!" They shouted. They all attacked Daichi. The 6 looked at each other and smiled, they turned to face Gaara. All of them surprised. Gaara was smiling with tears streaming down his face.

(**Later that day**)

"You idiots! Because of your foolishness, you all will work extra hard!" Baki shouted at the sand nins.

"Well, it's time for us to go now." Sakura said.

"Thank you a lot for helping." Temari said.

"I'm glad we called you guys to help." Kankuro said.

"Call us anytime you guys need help!" Yoko said. The four walked off.

"Matte." Gaara walked towards them. "Thank you." Gaara said, reaching his hand out. Naruto looked at it for a sec, surprised. Naruto gave a smile. He took Gaara's hand in his own.


End file.
